


The Green Fairy

by DinoGlitter



Series: The life and times of Noel and Xanxus [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angry Xanxus, Assassins & Hitmen, Crossdressing, Dress Up, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Teen Romance, Underage Drinking, dino is a fanboy, fran has feelings, tinkerbell costume, xanxus is awkward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoGlitter/pseuds/DinoGlitter
Summary: Noel is not a difficult person however, he can't help being drawn toward the most temperamental brat in the underground.   From their first meeting, Noel knew that his life would never be the same again.  Coming from a cross-dressing assassin that says a lot.





	The Green Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> So I cleaned this up from when I posted it on WattPad and I have plans to expand on my baby Noel and his grumpy cat Xanxus lol. I do not own any KHR characters. Please enjoy. [ glitteryreptiles < /a>](https://glitteryreptiles.tumblr.com/)

**Job**

Heavy bass vibrates through Noel's body as he was forced to sit in a dimly lit booth. The man he was meant to kill trailed his fingers along Noel's side as he continued the conversation with his partner. Noel was bored out of his mind and entirely too sober for this assignment. Looking out over the dance floor he sipped the poor excuse for a drink the bastard ordered for him. This was Noel's specialty and yet he found himself being irritated by the small, silk cheongsam that hugged his body. His wig was irritating his scalp and the silicone balloons he stuffed in the dress were shifting. He could not keep this charade up much longer.

While the man's back was turned Noel slipped a slow killing poison into his martini before extracting himself from the other man's lap. The man glanced at Noel before downing the remnants of his drink. Noel smirked turning his back to him.

"I want to dance." Noel said glancing over his shoulder with hooded eyes.

He knew this pig of a man would fall before the bass dropped.

**Brother**

A head full of silky seafoam green hair bobbed slightly to the music coming from a large pair of headphones. A small child with identical hair sat nestled into the elder's lap. Noel had a very tiring day and only wanted to sit and relax in his little brother's presence. He pushed his waist length hair over his shoulder to keep it out of his face. Noel glanced down into the sleeping face of his precious brother Fran and smiled. He pulled him closer as they lounged on the porch of their grandmother's home.

He remembered when they both came to live with her. Their parents were dead and their grandmother graciously opened her home to them. In return for her kindness, he stashed a majority of his earnings away in case anything happened to him. The money would take care of them well into Fran's young adult years. Noel knew one day he would leave for a mission never to come back to this house.

"What's wrong Nelly?" The sleep heavy voice of his brother asked.

Noel stared down into the drooping eyes of his brother and gave a small smile.

"Nothing ma petite Sirène just drifted off for a second there."

**Punch**

Noel threw the first punch in the fight clipping the blonde's chin. An angry glare was directed his way from the teen on the ground. Noel jumped on top of him wrapping his thin fingers around the boy's neck in a vice grip. All the noise around him drowned out as Noel applied more pressure. A bullet was shot dangerously close to his head and made him pause in his actions. A male with short silver hair stood behind Noel with a scowl on his. The second male with short black hair and tan skin was behind him.

"VOI!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" The silver guy yelled.

Noel gave him a blank stare as he stood from his position straddling the teen below him. He glanced down at the coughing blonde before eyeing the silverette again.

"He called me a girl and then proceeded to hit on me with the most horrible pick up lines I have ever heard."

There was a long pause before the silverette sighed.

"Fucks sake Dino."

**Names**

"So you are the assassin called The Green Fairy?" The blonde, now known as Dino, asked. "You know you're really famous right." Dino grinned at him.

"Of course I do, I worked hard for that title."

The other males, Squalo and Xanxus, sat by quietly as the blonde continued to rattle off useless questions. Noel was amused by his curiosity, but it was quickly becoming annoying. Giving the teen a sweet smile Noel leaned into Dino's personal space.

"My name is Noel if you were curious about that too idiote mignonne."

Dino blushed and stuttered over his words in an attempt to come up with a reply. Squalo laughed at his misfortune and Xanxus just smirked enjoying the humiliation the Frenchman dished out. Noel enjoyed their company. He never really had friends before and wanted to savor the feelings he gained from this encounter.

**Respect**

Noel respected Xanxus to the highest degree. He was a passionate teen and showed it with his dedication to his training regiment and family. Noel had not seen such devotion in a person since he started in the assassination business. The power behind his ruby eyes has always given off the feeling of a lion hunting its prey. Noel would be lying if he said Xanxus was an unattractive guy. He would also be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to the beast of a teen. Something about how he carried himself always drew Noel's eyes to him.

A cough drew Noel from his thoughts as he turned to the source. His grandmother was sick with the flu, but luckily she would pull through it. She was the only other person to have his full respect for their actions. Fran sat at his elder brother's side holding a glass of water up to their grandmother. She smiled taking the glass from him. Noel leaned down pressing a light kiss to the top of Fran’s head. Fran gave a grimace and tried to push his brother away from him.

"Stop it; no one wants your fairy germs frère." Fran whined causing their grandmother to laugh.

**Absinthe**

In the months since their meeting Xanxus and Noel found that they had many things in common. They both enjoy weapon crafting, Xanxus preferred guns and Noel blades, taking long naps, and drinking. It was a common sight to see the two sipping their preferred drinks in the maze garden whenever the green haired teen visited. Nono never approved of it, but it kept the two from destroying his home. Again. Xanxus scoffed at Noel's choice of liquor while drinking from his glass of expensive tequila.

"How can you stand that shit?"

Noel ignored him and poured water on to the sugar cubes positioned over his glass of absinthe.

“Just because you don't have the patience to wait for a good thing doesn't mean I have to suffer the same way and miss out on life." Noel said sipping the fluorescent green drink.

Xanxus glared at him before tossing back the last of his tequila. They sat in a comfortable silence as they waited for the usual alcohol is a crutch speech from an overprotective dad.

**Talent**

The needle is an ingenious thing. It was small enough to hide but just as lethal as any sword could be if used correctly. Noel just so happens to coat his needles in various poisons. A special hallucinogen he developed is his personal favorite. He prides himself on its creation and many others. The victims of the lethal drug sometimes claim that a glowing fairy attacked them when under its effects. That is also due to the fact that Noel enjoys screwing with them by occasionally dressing up like Tinkerbelle when he goes out on a job.

Swords, daggers, and knives were also a part of Noel's arsenal so Squalo became a welcome sparring partner. They found excitement and a challenge in one another. Since Squalo started growing his hair out they would often swap beauty tips. It was very common to hear them speak of slitting someone's throat one minute and then recommend a certain brand of expensive salon grade conditioner the next. Lussuria would usually be present for these discussions and often lead them into a weird and highly dangerous spa party of sorts. It was well known that whoever interrupted them did not see the day again. Noel did need a steady flow of test subjects to work on, Squalo needed training dummies, and Lussuria would take care of any discarded bodies of course. Neither Noel nor Squalo wanted to know what happened to those poor souls.

**Child**

"Are you kidding me?" Noel asked in a flat tone as an 8-year-old blonde played with his hair laughing in a very disturbing way.

Squalo scoffed looking anywhere but into Noel's searing gaze. Xanxus was in a similar position only he didn't actually care what was happening.

"Please tell me you did not kidnap him from some lesser family." Noel sighed absentmindedly petting the laughing child's head.

"HELL NO WHO WOULD WILLINGLY TAKE THAT LITTLE BASTARD!" Squalo yelled looking very offended at the accusation.

Noel gazed down at the boy taking his pudgy cheeks in his hands. The boy froze in anticipation for the elder's next move. Noel smirked at his actions and kissed his forehead. The boy recoiled in disgust but didn't leave his lap.

"The prince does not appreciate your coddling."

"Well baby Bel besides Lussuria, I am the only one you would receive any large amount of attention or affection from in this place." Noel replied with a teasing grin. "Your spoiled antics would be completely ignored by everyone else here darling."

Belphegor looked thoughtful for a bit before giving a Cheshire grin. This peasant would surely give him the entertainment he craved if not more.

"Shishishi then you shall be the prince's governess."

Noel stared at him in confusion. Xanxus smirked at him in obvious amusement. Squalo snickered behind his hand. Only one thing went through his mind.

"You think I'm a woman don't you." Noel sighed in exasperation. "I'm not even in drag."

**Gift**

Xanxus glared as he was surrounded by party guests. Enrico sat beside him with a glass of wine in his hand watching his brother. He, as well as Massimo and Fredrico, had noticed Xanxus' attention on a teal-haired girl. She was facing away from them showing off the low back of her intricately beaded, cream 20's gown. The grin on Enrico's face stretched wider as she turned around. The collar was modest showing no cleavage, the hemline came a few inches above the ankle, and a pair of cream pumps adorned her feet. Her face was made up in soft pink tones and her hair was in a braided bun. Her eyes flicked over to Xanxus and a smile lit up her face.

"So who is that little pearl that has your attention, Fratello?"

"A guy." Xanxus smirked watching Enrico freeze up in shock.

Xanxus turned his eyes on the approaching figure. He had his hands clasped behind him as he leaned down and kissed Xanxus' cheek.

"I know you hate social gatherings Xanxus, but it is your birthday dear." Noel said. “I got you a gift and you absolutely cannot bitch about it so smile."

Xanxus held out a hand expectantly. Noel placed a small box in his hand and stepped back waiting anxiously for Xanxus' reaction. Tan hands unraveled the ribbon surrounding the box. As Xanxus opened the gift his eyes widened in shock at what lay inside. A necklace with a blue crystal pendant.

“It’s like the one you told me about right?" Noel smiled. "The one your mom had."

Enrico stared in shock before standing and going to find his brothers. Xanxus looked up at Noel and gave him a microscopic smile. Noel grinned happily in return.

**Date**

Xanxus had never done this before. Most of the female population threw themselves at his feet so asking was never needed. He gazed across the table at the smaller male who gazed back with equal levels of uncertainty. Noel was just as nervous about this date as Xanxus was.

The posh atmosphere of the restaurant was very awkward for the two teens. They were so use to quiet simplicity of the vongola gardens with the occasional shout from Squalo. Xanxus grit his teeth and swore this was the last time he would take advice from his brothers. He just wanted to do something for Noel, his Noel. He glared at the other boy until Noel focused his attention on him and only him. That was how it should always be. Xanxus was selfish and those eyes were meant for only him.

"You are mine." Xanxus grunted.

Noel just gave an exasperated sigh before nodding.

"Yes, all yours."

**Desire**

Xanxus knew he was attractive. He didn't need the useless trash around him telling him how sexy he was to know that. All it really took was Noel's appreciative stare and heat of the moment kisses to know he was desired.

As Xanxus leaned against his pillows, with the thick canopy closed around the bed and encasing him in the dark, he stared down at the sleeping face of his assassin. The soft breathing told Xanxus that the boy was dead asleep. He leaned down and brushed his fingers through the soft hair on Noel's head. Nothing was going to take this from him and if someone tried he would just put a bullet through their skull and carve the varia crest into their chest for good measure. No one fucks with Xanxus.

A confused moan escaped the smaller teen as he sleepily gazed up into the others angry red eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Xanxus scoffed. "And there never will be.”

**Devotion**

Noel loved Xanxus. He came to accept this fact rather quickly. The time they shared was precious to him. He trusted Xanxus with everything, even the location of his little brother and grandmother. So to see his love hurting over the truth of his parentage was like a stab at his heart. All he could do was hold his lover in his arms and offer words of comfort. No matter what Xanxus would do in this situation, Noel would stand firmly behind him.

"I'm going to kill him." Xanxus growled.

"If that's what you want I'm with you, and so are the others." Noel replied.

That night they would attack the Vongola, and Xanxus would fail. However the ninth wouldn't count on that teal haired boy jumping in to shield Xanxus only to be frozen with him. His heart was heavy with regret at the sight of his son and Noel frozen in an embrace.

**Thoughts**

Fran could see it in his grandmother's solemn face. Noel was gone. She didn't need to say anything and he, in turn, wouldn't comment. Fran knew his elder brother did some criminal things. He just thought he would have more time with his most beloved person before he disappeared.

The Varia was under constant surveillance. They lost their boss and it left them in a limbo of sorts. They were banned from missions and confined to the Varia estate outside of Venice. Squalo took the lead and swore they would free their boss. The fact that Noel jumped in front of Xanxus in an attempt to save him was not lost on them. His actions were brave and deserved recognition from the entirety of Vongola.

Noel felt nothing. It was like he was suspended in a blank space with nothing but his thoughts for company. All Noel wanted was to feel his lover's arms and warmth around him. He missed passionate nights and lazy afternoons. His brother probably thought he was dead. The Varia was more than likely plotting revenge. Everything was cold and silent. Noel wanted Xanxus.

**Free**

A crack appeared in a large chunk of ice. 2 bodies were wound around one another encased within. Squalo smirked. Their plan was working. The crack spread as an orange glowing light started to seep out of the ice. A loud explosion occurred, kicking up dirt and forcing Varia members to back away.

When the dust cleared the larger figure was kneeling on the floor while supporting the smaller. Both had not aged a day since they were frozen 8 years ago. Blood red eyes opened and looked up glaring at his aged officers. A startling pair of teal eyes followed only to stare in shock.

"About time trash."

"Squalo your hair is gorgeous."

Xanxus glared at his lover and then proceeded to drag him up and out of the basement chamber.

**Scars**

It felt right to sit on his lover's lap. Noel couldn't bear to leave him for more than a few minutes. Despite being stuck in a hug for 8 years it felt as if they had been separated for far longer. Xanxus didn't complain about his clingy attitude. If anything he encouraged the behavior.

Noel made a vow to stand at his side no matter what Xanxus did. He was the only person in the world with the complete trust of the Varia's leader. He devoted his entire being to Noel and in return, he received far more. Noel went above and beyond and even tried to die for him. Xanxus refused to allow anything like that to ever happen again.

"What do we do now boss?" Noel smiled.

"We get a cloud." Xanxus grunted.

Noel kisses his scarred cheek and gave him a cheery smile. Xanxus stared at the similar scars littering Noel's pale skin. He grimaced and tugged the teal haired man into a tighter embrace. Never again would he let harm come to his love.

**Favorites**

Lussuria made it known to everyone that Noel was his favorite. He constantly showered the teal haired man with affection and clothes. Lussuria even went so far as to dress him up at the most inappropriate of times.

“Lulu I love you dearly, but can this alteration wait?” Noel asked politely as he crouched on the edge of a building surveying his target below.

“No, I told you darling that everything you wear must have lace and frills.” Lussuria chimed. “Your figure and face simply demand it.”

Noel sighed as the older male continued to sew the lace ruffle onto his shorts. He saw his target exit a cafe across the road. He swiftly pulled out his modified dart gun and lined up his shot with the scope. Noel smiled pulling the trigger and watching the man start to choke and fall. His guards scattered searching for the assailant.

Humming a happy tune Noel stood before studying his newly altered bottoms. The ruffled lace ran along the hem of his black mid-thigh shorts and looked more like a skirt now.

“They are cute, I'm sure Xanxus will appreciate them even more than he did before.” Noel said to the flamboyant man.

Lussuria just squealed. Noel was defiantly his favorite.

**Plotting**

The gola mosca was weird. Noel stared it down for a good half hour before being dragged away by a scowling Xanxus. Noel couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about it, even more so since he wasn't allowed to retrieve the damn thing. Xanxus gave him half-ass excuses about it. Noel would figure this out and his lover’s true goals. He would not let Xanxus fall into another metaphorical pit.

He jumped in front of Xanxus to protect him and to show how much love He has for Xanxus. The fact that he wasn't Nono’s son did nothing to keep Noel from giving Xanxus affection. He loved him and would always choose what is best for his love. So whatever plan Xanxus was putting into action was not going to be good for him.

**Drunk**

It took A LOT of alcohol to get Noel drunk. Mammon knew this very well. However, someone paid him good money for video of drunken Noel and he was going to get it. So he acquired 3 large bottles of ever clear and sat them in the kitchen for Noel to find. And find he did.

After a particularly stressful day of dealing with the Varia and their childish antics, Noel deserved a drink. Those bottles on the counter were practically singing his name. Looking back he probably should have read the bottle before cannonballing the first bottle in one go because he couldn't remember the next 36 hours of his life. Mammon was kind enough to tell him why the Varia underlings were now avoiding him, for the right price of course. The disk he was handed showed exactly what he feared anyone knowing. He was a combination flirty/aggressive drunk.

The first scenes were him finishing the 2nd overly large bottle of grain alcohol and then clutching the 3rd to his chest and stumbling all the way to the training room in the basement of the manor. He went right up to Squalo and tugged the man down to his height before crushing their lips together. Noel stared in horror as he watched himself aggressively mouth raping 6 of Squalo’s underlings before being dragged to Xanxus’s office by a blushing shark commander.

“YOU DEAL WITH THIS LITTLE SHIT!!!!”Squalo screamed at Xanxus before throwing the smirking tealette at his boss's feet and slamming the door.

Xanxus then took full advantage of his smashed boyfriend, but the video stopped right as Xanxus ripped off the younger male’s top. Noel groaned in embarrassment. Mammon smirked.

“Dino was the one who paid to have a video of you drunk.” The floating baby said watching the killer intent bubble out of the other. “And Reborn paid me for video of Dino getting attacked with his own whip, as training of course.”

Noel turned to the baby with a bloodthirsty grin that spelled out revenge.

**News**

To come out of an icy coma only to learn your older brothers are dead is a truly depressing thing. Noel couldn't understand what his lover was going through. Now there is word of a child in Japan who will take their place. Xanxus flipped his shit. He wanted the boss position. Noel really didn't understand where he was coming from but knew it was important to Xanxus. He swore to stay by Xanxus’ side through everything that could possibly happen to them. Fran was a constant thought at the front of his mind. Noel would raze the world for Fran and rebuild from the ashes in Xanxus’ favor.

He killed without hesitation on an almost daily basis and never felt anything as long as children were not involved. Noel's mentality revolved around only three things his job, brother, and lover. So the fact that Xanxus sent Squalo after the Vongola rings sent up red flags. He knew shit had hit the fan and the situation would only escalate from there.

**Rings**

They were fakes. Noel could feel the anger that rolled off his lover. Xanxus dragged The Varia to their private jet and set course for Japan. The tension was thick and Noel worried about the end result of this trip. Xanxus didn't want his lover to come. He ordered Noel to remain at the hotel, but the tealette didn't listen and remained at his side. He could see and feel the confused eyes on him from Iemitsu and Reborn, but he ignored them. His face was a blank slate as he took in the fluffy haired Sawada Tsunayoshi.

The first impression the teen made was of a fearful child. Noel felt sorry for him. The threats were made and the trials were set. A battle for the rings had begun. He would watch and wait until the right time to step in. He would never let his love fall.

**Sun**

Lulu seemed so excited for his fight. He even got Noel to wear a cute little cheer uniform for him. Mammon was paid upfront for snapshots. His confidence didn't last and Noel's worried disposition only grew. They all knew the fate that comes with failure.

When Noel saw his best friend fall he nearly cried. He rushed him to the hospital when the other Varia members walked away. He stayed with Lussuria until the male was stable. He wasn't expecting to return to the hotel that night. He ended up staying for days. Xanxus would think twice about trying to pull Noel away.

**Lightning**

They sent a child to fight. Nothing could have disgusted Noel more than Imeitsu choosing a child as the lightning candidate. Levi was already a waste in his eyes and now this supposed father was too. Noel would never subject his precious brother to this and he hated that he couldn't help the little cow child.

When Lambo jumped into the bazooka Noel held his breath. He had heard of the ten-year bazooka but worried about the time limit. Teen Lambo emerged from the smoke, only for a few minutes before he used the bazooka again, but it was the twenty years later Lambo who gave the most fight. That, however, did nothing to stop a 5-year-old from being sent to the hospital. Noel actually went out of his way to comfort Nana Sawada. That woman did not deserve to be in the dark on this. No one did.

**Storm**

Belphegor would never admit out loud how much he needed Noel. He was the prince’s governess and was meant to teach him any and everything. To know he was watching Bel fight only made him push harder to win. He couldn't disgrace boss, but he never wanted Noel to think he was not in control. The man was a mother, father, and brother all in one. He was light years ahead of Bel’s actual family.

He won, but he couldn't move. He heard a voice beside him. It was familiar and comforting. Whoever was speaking pulled his scarred body into their embrace. He continued to laugh as they carried him from the rubble. They were warm and familiar. This was his family. His Noel.

**Rain**

He knew his breathing was unsteady. Tears were glossing over his eyes. There was no way this was happening. So much pride and it was getting him killed. Noel felt eyes on him as he gazed into the water of the arena. Xanxus scoffed at his lovers face before leaving, not expecting the tealette to follow.

Dino and his men worked to retrieve Squalo from the shark and were successful. He was rushed off in critical condition. Dino turned to the eerily still Noel with sympathy in his eyes. Since he met the man he picked up on quite a few things about him. The biggest being that Noel would rather be the one hurt or dead than seeing his friends and family that way. It was one of the things Dino liked about him.

He told Noel where Squalo was taken and left him behind. He knew Noel's mind was too far away at the moment to register everyone's disappearance.

**Mist**

He couldn't bring himself to go. He didn't want to see yet another child up for slaughter against his family. His conscience was telling him this fight was wrong for both sides. Bel managed to wheel himself to the fight claiming his "need to see Mammy fight" for leaving his hospital bed. Noel could feel his moral compass tearing him in two. He would hold out, just till the end, and hope that this whole mess would clean itself up soon. Noel was feeling far too anxious.

**Cloud**

That kid was a beast. So much anger and discipline all rolled up into one royally pissed off teenage bomb. The fight didn't last very long past the start time and Noel was not at all surprised. The teen then calls out his lover, much to Xanxus' amusement, for a fight. Then hell literally rained down. Mosca started firing and Noel was in shock dodging a stray missile as he rushed to help his family. He was so worried, but nothing prepared him for what was inside the mechanical behemoth.

Ninth. Noel was in shock. This was too much. He had taken this too far. What the fuck was Xanxus thinking?! How could he have done this? Was it all for revenge or was this a whole new grudge that had been lit aflame. Death for Nono would have been a better fate. Tears leaked out of Noel's eyes as the ninth was taken for medical treatment. He couldn't do this anymore. This whole experience showed him that maybe Xanxus didn't care about anyone anymore. No one was safe from being thrown overboard if it meant getting closer to his finish line. Not even Noel.

The tealette turned on his heels and rushed away from the battlefield, ignoring the calls from Bel. He needed to get away. He needed time.

**Scent**

Fran had missed this even though he would never admit it, the comfort of being wrapped in his elder brother's arms. It had been years, but his scent had not changed. He tangled his small hands in the long wavy strands the same color as his own. Soft words of love and admiration trickled from the elder's lips. Noel was home with him and he was so incredibly happy. He glanced up into his brother's eyes and saw a storm of conflicting emotions, but as soon as those eyes met his nothing but love was seen. Fran didn't know where his brother had been, but all he wanted now was to hold him just a little bit longer.

**Worry**

It had been weeks and still no contact. Xanxus was close to destroying the entire house. How could he have just disappeared? How could he have just let Noel walk off like that? His disappearance has affected every one of his guardians in some form or fashion. Belphegor was growing more hostile as the days passed, injuring more of his squad members by the day. Mammon sulked over all of the revenue he lost from selling snapshots. Lussuria would hold up in his room sewing new outfits for Noel to wear whenever he decided to return. Levi was overjoyed and suffered for it. Squalo was always on edge now that his helpful assistant was no longer there to help file the paperwork that was flooding in. No one knew how to find him and now they were practically on house arrest again. Xanxus only grew angrier and lonelier as time went on and no one could help him out of the grave he was starting to realize he dug himself into.

**Years**

Time flew and Noel faded into the back of their minds, locked away with a key. That is until a little brat illusionist that looked eerily similar to the French man became mammon's replacement. They knew this was the darling little brother he adored to no end. Xanxus could never look at him. Belphegor practically abused him. The scab had been ripped off to reveal a fresh bloody wound. Wherever Noel was Xanxus cursed him for leaving. Fran didn't know where he was and that killed the only possible lead he had. The youth claimed that Noel said that he had something to take care of after being approached by a mysterious man. That sent off red flags in Xanxus' mind, but he didn't know how to start looking for his lost lover at this point. He would just have to wait.

**Prisoner**

Byakuran couldn't be more pleased. The lovely creature was completely under his control. He was nothing but a slave to the Gesso leader's desires. He broke Noel's will, manipulated his mind, and shaped the man into the perfect servant. Byakuran chuckled to himself as he felt slender fingers slide across his shoulders pushing sun and rain flames into his muscles. This was how things should be. This is how they would stay.

Noel could feel his heart constricting in his chest. He deserved this punishment. He practically abandoned Xanxus at his weakest hour, all for his stupid feelings that were for nothing. He was upset for no reason and now he would never see his lover, brother, or friends again. The Varia is stronger than he made them seem way back then. He abandoned them. Noel deserved this hell.

**Sick**

There was a burning resolve in Shoichi's eyes. He didn't want Byakuran to achieve his goals. Just seeing and hearing the malicious things he does and says to his personal slave made him push forward in his plans at a faster pace. He trained him like a dog and had the tealette beaten when he disobeyed. The worst was when he first brought him here. He forced him to the ground, stripped of all his clothes, and used a knife to slowly cut off his hair until it barely touched his ears. He cut the man's cheek several times with an unapologetic smile on his face.

The man, who was newly named Sagiso, seemed to retreat into his mind as the humiliation continued on. Shoichi felt sick watching it all and vowed to help the victim of undeserved torture make it out of here alive. He needed to get him out of this place before he lost his will to go on.

**Rescue**

They didn't have much time before Byakuran would notice Sagiso's absence. Spanner carried the drugged man to the waiting stealth plane. Shoichi had managed to hire one to fly directly to the Varia's castle headquarters after learning the true identity of Sagiso was Noel, the partner in every sense of the word of Xanxus.

After he got the older man strapped in he sent the plane off and hurried back to his lab. Spanner let out a sigh of relief upon his return and gave him a pat on the back.

"He might not be able to say it now Sho, but I know he would thank us if he could." Spanner told him.

"I know, it was the right thing to do, it's all up to his familia now." Shoichi replied.

**Reunion**

Xanxus scowled in irritation at the plane landing in front of his guardians outside. What the fuck was going on now? The brat in Japan never said anything about anyone coming here. The pilot gestured to open the side door so Squalo cautiously approached and, with a sword ready, opened the door only to stare at the contents of the plane in shock. He yelled to Lussuria and the flamboyant sun rushed over. Xanxus grew confused until he spotted a head of short wispy teal hair. His eyes widened in shock. It couldn't be him, not after so long.

Xanxus rushed down to the plane with his box weapon at his side. As he approached the group they all turned to him with both relief and fear in their eyes. In the arms of his right-hand man was his long lost lover being healed by Lussuria's peacock. Fran stood next to Squalo clutching Noel's hand in a shaking vice grip. He walked over and reached out to gently cup his cheek. He glanced down to see a note along with two box weapons. He picked the paper up and read it bringing a burning fury to his mind. Byakuran messed up and hurt the one person he would gladly destroy the world for. He just royally fucked up with Xanxus.

Noel slept for days with Fran and Bester at his sides. Fran clutching his brother as if he would disappear and Bester nuzzled into his master's mate's side nudging him every now and then to try and wake him. Everyone understood Fran's reasoning, after learning the dead-eyed boy was actually their friend precious brother, but Bester came as a surprise. Xanxus knew the reason though.

Hanging behind his office's desk was a large painting of Noel and him from his birthday so long ago. His elder brothers had apparently taken dozens of pictures of the two throughout the night in order to commission the painting for a late gift. He never told them how much he loved the painting. He loved to see his Noel in that dress with the same soft smile that could bring even the most stubborn of men to their knees. Bester stared at that painting every day and listened to his master explain who it was and what they were. Xanxus even gave an old shirt of Noel's to the liger to familiarize Bester with the scent. So He was not shocked to see the box animal sleeping next to his lover. Xanxus forgave Noel for running years ago. Right now he just wanted him to wake up.

**Cats**

Noel woke to the sound of a loud rumbling purr. He immediately thought of his box animals. Babette was a possessive animal. She saw both her master Noel as well as his other box animal Dior as her children. If she ever felt threatened the rain jaguar would growl only once to get her point across before she would attack. Dior, however, was a very playful and mischievous little thing. The sun serval enjoyed being lazy and perching on window sills.

Unfortunately, it was neither of his girls that greeted him. Instead, he found himself staring down a fully grown male white lion. It stared at him before giving his face a good licking. Noel felt the giggles bubbling up before he started full on laughing. He hugged the lion's large head as it continued to lick him. The laughter startled the other body in the bed awake. Fran set his wide gaze on his elder brother and tears started to trail down his cheeks. Noel turned to see him and gave a warm smile.

"You've grown so much ma petite Sirène." Noel said.

Fran just moved to burrow himself into his older brother.

A squeal from the door alerted the brothers to the flamboyant man in the door. His box weapon strolled in passed him opening its feathers to shine sun rays on Noel.

"Lulu still as beautiful as ever and I see your box animal takes after you as well."

Lussuria rushed over to cling to Noel whining about his favorite finally coming home to him. Bester jumped off the bed and started to growl at the crowding, Noel took notice. He reached for his rings and boxes on the bedside table. He quickly opened both releasing the two wild cats within. Lussuria and Fran watched in amazement as the smaller of the cats walked right up to the cranky lion and started to cuddle against him, happily purring. The bigger of the two kept her distance, but upon seeing Bester lick the kitten, came forward to join the kitty pile.

This was the scene the rest of the Varia found the occupants in. Bel quickly joined the hugging pile, but Levi scoffed turning to walk right back out the door. Squalo laughed at the ridiculous scene. Xanxus couldn't take his eyes off Noel.

"Leave." He ordered to his officers.

They left a lot more reluctant than usual at the order especially Fran. Eventually, only Xanxus, Noel, and their snoozing cats remained. Noel studied Xanxus anxiously waiting for him to say something. After a few more awkward moments Noel finally spoke.

"You have a lock of my hair tied to yours." He said.

"I know." Xanxus smirked walking over and bending down so he was inches from his lovers face. "You will never run away from me again, unless you want me to hunt you down and drag you back and tie you to our bed, understand?"

"Yes, cher." Noel replied closing the space between them to kiss his love for the first time in years.

**Mortality**

Fran was in danger, Bel was emotionally compromised, his brother and, practically, his son was in a fight with an arrogant little shit. He needed to help and so he rushed through the woods to reach the two. He made it just as the blonde asshole sent an attack at his brother's back. No, he wouldn’t let that happen. Right before the blast of storm flames could hit, Noel jumped in front of it, the blast causing a sizable hole that went straight through his stomach. He heard the screams of Bel and Fran before he hit the ground. Fran pulled himself together enough to make a strong illusion to make it seem as if they were all hit.

When Rasiel and his butler left for the castle, Bel called in Noel's state of being mortally wounded with a shaky voice. Fran tried to use his illusions to hold his brother's body together, but it was late he has already lost so much blood. Fran was crying and shaking his head as Bel kneeled beside him in a similar state of worry. Noel smiled up at them.

“It will be fine little ones, so please don't cry over me I would never forgive myself if you both got hurt.” Noel said coughing up a bit of blood. “Please tell Xanxus I’m sorry I abandoned him, It was my fault we lost all this time, Tell him I love him so much and to never forget me.”

Noel coughed up more blood.

“SHUT UP YOU DONT HAVE THE PRIVILEGE TO DIE BEFORE THE PRINCE SAYS SO!” Belphegor screamed at Noel shaking him. “STOP! PLEASE STOP CLOSING YOUR EYES! DONT GO DONT LEAVE ME, DONT LEAVE US! WE NEED YOU DUMBASS!”

Fran started crying harder when he saw his brother's chest cease to rise and fall. Bel joined him in lying down beside Noel's smiling corpse. He was such an idiot. He didn't have to jump in front of them to take the brunt of the flames attack. They could only hope that the message reached Xanxus and that boss destroyed that bastard. Noel was a stupid martyr until the end.

**Present**

Tears stained the tealette's cheeks. The memories of the future washed over him with sorrow and regret dominating his thoughts. He kissed his sleeping brother's head an rushed out of his room leaving a note on the kitchen counter. Noel left his grandmother's and hopped on the first plane to Italy.

Noel rushed into Xanxus' office and flung himself into the warmth of the person he loved. He remembers every detail of a future with a rift between them and never wanted it to come true. That would never happen this time around. Xanxus clung to him with just as much sorrow in his thoughts.

"What the fuck did I say about leaving me?" He asked his small lover.

"I'm so sorry Xanxus, I'm so so sorry." Noel cried.

Xanxus just pulled the weeping man into his lap and refused to let him go. That future would not happen; no way in hell was he letting his one piece of happiness get away from him ever again. Noel was his.

"What happens after?"Noel whispered.

"What the hell do you think, I killed that little worm, Sawada dealt with that Bya-whatever guy."

Noel laughed softly at that and curled further into the warmth of Xanxus. He glanced over his shoulder at their portrait and smiled.

"Hey Cher?" Noel asked.

"Hm?" was the reply.

"Wanna get married?"

Xanxus looked down at his lover with a contemplating look before answering.

"Ok."


End file.
